The present invention relates to a deasher (ash extractor) consisting of a trough which, arranged underneath the ash hopper of a boiler, is filled with water, is laterally movable, is provided with conveying equipment, and is equipped with lifting means. The lift of the latter corresponds at least to the boiler expansion, and is associated with a dipping element which is connected with the ash hopper and permanently extends into the water fill of the trough during operation of the boiler.
Such a deasher is known from DE-AS 12 86 255 (German application placed open to public inspection after examination). The lifting means allows the trough of this prior art deasher to be lowered so much, that it may be moved laterally under the hopper and may be replaced by a new one.
For the purpose of moving deashers which are not provided with lifting means, one side wall of the trough is provided with a sealed flap which is as wide as the dipping element connected with the ash hopper. When the deasher must be changed during operation, a twin trough consisting of two sections may be provided for. The two sections are separated by a collapsible partition wall. Such a partition wall can no longer be sealed sufficiently when the ash hopper has large slot widths.